


Short Drabbles

by Thinker90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a set of drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Drabbles

This sucked. No, it really did. And it couldn't have come at a worse time. As Vic Hoskins neared, Owen was trying to hide the mound of poop his four babies had left on the Ingen man's desk.

——-—

Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, was afraid. It wasn't a foreign emotion to him. The last time he was this terrified he had compared newborn Rose Weasley to a particularly crinkled house elf. Hermione was not pleased. Shivering at the memory, Harry realised he was not as scared as he was then. But then again, after knowing Hermione, facing down giant deathounds and psychopathic spiders, a genetically modified albino dinosaur with family issues seemed hardly scary at all. But...those teeth though...Harry backed out of the enclosure slowly and then disapparated.


End file.
